


Hunting for Firewood

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [480]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Forests, Gen, Post-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Thank you for the honor guard, friends," he says with a smile, continuing on his search for a tree or two that they can use this winter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 November 2016  
> Word Count: 267  
> Prompt: enlighten  
> Summary: "Thank you for the honor guard, friends," he says with a smile, continuing on his search for a tree or two that they can use this winter.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately nineteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I can't help that I like domestic, day in the life fics. I must be in one of those moods again lately.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

As fall sets in, Patrick finds himself drawn to the trees at the edge of the backyard. His instinctive need to have some pine logs drying for future use in the fireplace is what sends him out initially. The scent of pine needles and decaying duff fills his nostrils, and a sense of calm settles over him. As he searches for trees that Damien can have downed professionally, he takes note of movement in the corner of his eye. Pausing, Patrick turns to look around him as he remembers Damien mentioning wolf tracks out near the paddocks. It takes only seconds to recognize the trio of Rottweilers that guard the property and those who live there.

"Thank you for the honor guard, friends," he says with a smile, continuing on his search for a tree or two that they can use this winter.

As he finds some options, he ties the bright orange ribbons around the trunks. After finding half a dozen, which will honestly provide them with several winters' worth of wood if all are used, he turns to head back toward the house. The walk is quiet and soothing, and he picks up a handful of kindling tinder for use with the logs they have at the house currently.

Once back at the house, he stows the kindling appropriately, then grabs the baggie of treats, offering two each to his three companions. "Thank you for your company today," he says as they take and eat their treats. When they turn to go back out on their patrols of the estate, he heads into the house.


End file.
